Take A Chance On Me
by Krazykandyman
Summary: When Conner is still upset with his relationship ending with M'gann there is someone who is willing to fill in the empty spot in his heart. That is if she is willing to take the first step. Rated T just to be safe...don't really think so, but I am scared
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a oneshot for you**

**Disclaimer: I dpn't own Young Justice**

Mount Justice: November 10, 2014 15:12 NST

Conner Kent, the clone of Superman has had a rollercoaster of a life since he left Cadmus. First he spent all his power and time to be acknowledged by his "father" to be turned away so many times. His other "father" is the arch-nemesis of his "father" and for the longest time he was content with his growing relationship with M'gann. Now he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Now Superman is accepting him as a brother…..sure it's not the relationship he wanted but it sure as hell is a step up from where they were a couple of years ago. Then it had to happen. M'gann had to violate one of his most sacred places, he couldn't believe that she would try to erase his memory. She knew how he felt about such things but she did it anyways and only in his eyes felt remorse when she was caught. This was two months ago and Superboy was still having problems with her. He thought that maybe they could try and patch things up, but ever since La'gann joined the Team, M'gann started to point her affections towards him and Superboy was left in the dust. This was how the Team would find Conner when they entered the living area. Sitting and brooding about the breakup trying his best to keep his distance from M'gann and La'gann.

It had been almost half a year and he was still being grumpy and was still being the loner. If anything, he seemed to retract back to his early life before he started to deal with his issues. Always angry and always alone. Even the League members were getting worried.

The Team for their part tried to be considerate and pretend there was no tension between anyone but in all honesty it was a task. Nightwing a.k.a Dick Grayson tried his best to find a quick solution but under the advice of Batgirl and the new Robin had decided to let things solve themselves and hope nothing serious happened. He was friends with both Conner and M'gann and since he didn't know why they broke up couldn't really take sides objectively. Kaldur had attempted to be peacekeeper but things have been starting to get strange for himself. Ever since Tula and Garth have stated their interest in joining the Team it was up to him to help them adjust to life on the surface. Easier said than done, Kaldur thought he could be happy for his two friends but his feelings for Tula never really went away. Wally and Artemis haven't been much help ever since they became a couple. Sure they would try to talk to Superboy or Miss Martian once in a while but they were too interested with each other and ever since they hinted that they planned to go civilian they would be gone soon enough. Garfield, Karen, Mal, and Jaime for their part wanted to help but have respectively taken sides with the former couple and hoped they could move on. There was one person however that wanted to talk to Superboy if only to get him out of his gloom and that was Cassie a.k.a Wonder Girl.

"Listen, I know that you want to cheer up that boy of steel, but if I were you, I would just drop it and let him figure things out for himself." Wonder Girl listened to her friend Karen and Barbara's advice to her. They knew that she meant the best, but some things were better left alone.

"I get what you want me to do, but come on. That guy has been sulking in the cave only going out to take Wolf out or go on missions, that isn't healthy. And…..it doesn't help that Lagoon Boy has made a point to rub it in every time he's in the room with M'gann.

"Listen, you mean well, but that boy over there has the worst kind of anger management problems way before I ever met him in high school." Karen said all sass in her voice. "Besides, why are you so interested in cheering him up?" At this question the two girls could not help but notice the slight blush the blonde had on her cheeks. "Oh My God!" At her exclamation Cassie launched herself covering her mouth in time, but not quick enough to get the attention of everyone within hearing distance. "mmmm ik um" Karen said with her mouth covered.

"What?" Cassie asked tentatively nervous at what she would say.

With a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye Karen patted Cassie on the shoulder. "You like him." Karen whispered.

"No I don't!" Cassie reacted a little too quickly. Barbara and Karen couldn't help but giggle at the foolishness.

Barbara stepped forward and placed her hand on the blonde's opposite shoulder. "Yes you do."

"Crud…..what am I supposed to do? I mean I want him to cheer up, but at the same time I am totally happy that he and M'gann broke up. I'm a horrible person."

"No you are not. There is no way for you to be happy if all you do is making sure everyone is happy." Barbara said reassuringly. "Besides, if you put some work into it you might not only cheer him up, but he might like you back."

"You think so?"

"Anything could happen." Barbara said with a genuine smile.

"Alright, I'll do my best."

Karen giggled and gave the blonde a hip bump. "You go girl."

Unbeknownst to the group of girls, a dark haired clone walked into the room and only saw the girls and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He knew that he shouldn't use his hearing to figure out why they were huddled and giggling, but hey, he's a guy.

"I'm telling you. He doesn't like me." Cassie said in a shout-whisper.

"Well you won't know until you ask him. And if I were you, I would go claim him before someone else does." Karen whispered shaking her head. At this point she noticed that Superboy was not only in the room but he was also looking their way. And if she didn't know any better, she could guess that he was listening in on their conversation. Giving a lopsided smirk his way, Karen resumed the conversation turning her face back to her friends but keeping her eyes on Conner. "If I were you, I would go see Conner when he is alone and just ask him out." Her smirk grew into a smile as she tried not to laugh at how Conner's eyes seemed to turn into saucers while backing up at this surprise. He however was not able to right himself before he tripped over Wolf and ungracefully fell on his bottom. The commotion deserved the attention of every person in the room including a young blonde haired teenage girl who seemed to blush as Conner's eyes were locked with hers.

"Oh my god. Do you think he overheard us?"

Shaking her head Barbara looked at the Boy of Steel's direction and whispered back "most likely, but don't let it discourage you." At her blatant response Karen started laughing and Cassie just shook her head with her hands in her face in dismay.

Quickly making his exit Conner walked to his room reeling from what he should have not but still overheard. What is he supposed to do? Part of him said he just broke up with M'gann and it was still a sore spot for him. Yet the other part of him was mad that M'gann found a new guy so quickly who was a total jerk. Thinking back on it, why should he be miserable, he may have broken it off but it wasn't his fault. Thinking of Wonder Girl, Conner started to do a pros and cons of starting a new relationship. Deep down he couldn't find many cons but plenty of pros. Heck, even Clark has made the not so subtle hints that Wonder Woman had an interest on her and her protégé teaming up with them, which now that he thought about it was the adults trying to set them up.

Later that night Cassie woke up from her sleep with thoughts of unrest. The week before Wonder Woman had returned to Themyscira on the call of her mother and had decided to leave Cassie in the Cave. She had yet to return and Cassie was just on the edge of absolute boredom. True she had Team missions, but what with the large number members she only went every other mission. Walking to the common room for a glass of water she could not help but notice the gym lights were on and someone was working out. Taking a peek she felt her heart stop as she stared at a shirtless Conner Kent using the punching bag. His fine toned body shined with the sweat that was glistening off his body. His face contorted in concentration as he went in for a two hit combo followed by a swift round house kick, most likely the results of Black Canary's training. Cassie couldn't help but blush while staring at the clone with the perfect abs and well-toned muscles that gave little thought of any fat. Deep down Cassie knew that if Superboy didn't spend so much time alone he could be the type of guy every girl wanted to be with and every guy wanted to hang out with. Feeling eyes on him Conner stopped his routine and turned around to catch Cassie staring at him and then her eyes bugging out at being caught.

"Um…..hi Superboy" Cassie said in a small voice wishing she could shrink and just disappear.

"Conner" Superboy said in a quiet yet firm voice. Anyone could tell that even though he spent his time alone and has had instances of anger issues, when he talked people tended to listen.

"What?"

"My name is Conner" Superboy said awkwardly. "When we are on missions call me Superboy." He said trying to smile. Honestly Conner didn't know what to do. Learning that this cute girl in front of him may have a crush on him and even though he spent most of his life in a relationship with M'gann, he was still socially inept in this area.

"Alright Conner. So, what are you doing up at three in the morning?"

"Nothing really. Couldn't sleep and felt that doing this is loads better than just laying in bed staring at my ceiling. And you?"

"Same. I mean, I couldn't sleep. I didn't come here to workout, just passing through to get some water." Cassie said a little too hastily, when she finally decided to take the step that her friends were harassing her to do. "You wanna hang out?" She half hoped he would say yes, but she also hoped that he would decline. In all honestly what was she going to talk with him about, she had no idea.

"Sure." He replied with a smile that literally made Cassie's heart flutter just a little. Get a hold of yourself. Cassie thought as Conner went over to the bench and put on his black shirt. The two walked to the kitchen content with the silence. As Cassie looked through the fridge Conner sat down on one of the many stools and stared at the blonde as she continued to search.

"Why isn't there anything in this fridge?" Cassie said in frustration. Hearing a deep chuckle behind her, Cassie turned around seeing a smiling Conner. This smile was a rarity and she couldn't help but think that he would be easier to approach if he smiled more often.

"You can blame Gar and Wally. Those guys go through that thing in a day if no one is looking." This seemed to brighten the mood and the once tense awkward feeling between the two turned into a light-hearted conversation between friends.

"Well, we could always head out of the cave and grab a bite to eat somewhere?" Cassie said even though she didn't know where that idea came from.

"That sounds like a plan." Conner said as he stood up and realized Wolf was in the room looking at the two teens. "What do you think you are doing here?" Conner asked as Wolf cocked his head to the side and gave what Cassie could only guess was a grin. As Wolf turned towards the entrance of the cave the teenagers followed the venom induced creature seeing Sphere awake and beeping away. "You can't sleep either huh?" Conner asked the Sphere as its only reply was a series of beeps as it turned into the Super-cycle.

"I guess we got our ride huh?" Cassie said with a slight giggle which earned her yet another smile from the clone which made her feel heat rise to her cheeks. This is turning out better than I thought. Cassie thought as she took a seat on the living vehicle. She looked forward staring at the back of the head of the dark haired Kryptonian clone and the venom powered wolf, both looking less tense as if riding into the town on a flying alien motorcycle was therapeutic. The ride itself was quiet all ears listening to the low humming of the Supercycle. The quiet was peaceful and relaxing both Cassie and Conner welcoming each other's company. Their late night flight didn't seem to go noticed to the inhabitants of Happy Harbor that were still awake so it was alright for the two teens to fly low enjoying the cool air. After the quiet flight that lasted close to an hour hunger slowly crept to the two and they decided to see if there was any place that would be open. They were lucky since there was a 24-hour diner open and the cook didn't seem to question two teenagers walking in at four in the morning. All he did was give the two space to look at the menus as he watched late night television, which was a useless activity since there wasn't anything to watch at that time of day.

After the two ordered their food to go Conner getting a breakfast combination platter (Pancakes, sausage links, bacon, hash browns, and eggs) and Cassie (French Toast with a side eggs and sausage patties) and of course a "doggy" bag for Wolf filled with every possible meat product the group headed to the mountain top of Happy Harbor to watch the Sunrise while they ate. At first the two didn't seem to have anything to say, merely eating silently with side glances.

"This French toast is really good" Cassie said as she held up a bit of French toast and strawberry preserves on her fork. Conner looked over at the blonde and looked at the fork. "Here, why don't you try some." Cassie said she edged the fork towards Conner who ate the food and gave it a thoughtful chew before looking at her.

"it's sweet." He said in his normal tone of voice which didn't really give out any emotion which seemed to make Cassie worried that he didn't like her offer. "It's not bad" Conner said at last which seemed to get a big smile from Cassie in return.

"So Su- I mean Conner. What have you been up to? I mean no one really sees you outside of missions. I don't mean to pry, but….I'll just stop talking."

"I usually go and work out or stay in my room." Conner said with a shrug. "Other times I just go fly around with Wolf and Sphere."

"Really? Working out all by yourself, don't you get lonely?"

"Not really. I got Wolf with me and what with all the missions we have I never really have much time to myself." Conner said with a slight cough feeling uncomfortable whenever anyone wanted to talk to him about his personal life.

"Do you think….maybe I could come and workout with you once in a while." Cassie said with a blush and a little nervousness in her voice which didn't go unnoticed.

"Sure. I guess."

"Listen Conner, I feel like I should be a little honest." Cassie crept forward placing her hand on Conner's hand bringing heat to both. "I like you. I liked you for a long time and I know that your breakup with M'gann made things sucky for you and the last thing you want is a relationship, but please think about it." As Cassie edged backwards Conner went to grasp her retrieving hand and held it there for a moment.

"Listen, you're right about my breakup with M'gann made things hard and I am not really looking for a new relationship." This claim seemed to cause the blonde haired teen to look a bit crestfallen. "But, you are a great person and I am sure any guy would love to go out with you." Conner said hastily looking away from Cassie.

"You mean it?" Cassie asked in a whisper that showed her vulnerability that a selected few have seen. And with that Conner stumbled for a proper reassurance.

"I mean, you're cute, you smile all the time, you're strong, and you're kind. Um I am not doing this right." Conner said with a frown but looked up to a small chuckle.

"You think I'm cute?" Cassie asked in a whisper with a smile in her voice.

"No….I mean yes!" Conner said quickly with a blush rising which only seemed to make Cassie chuckle that much more. Placing her hand on top of Conner's, Cassie edged towards him as she spoke.

"You are a sweet guy Conner you know that? And….I know that you don't want to be in a relationship because you know it might go bad. But…..why don't you take a chance on me?" At her last words, Cassie spoke in barely a whisper that Conner had to use his super hearing to hear it along with her heart beating faster as she inched closer to him. And with that, Cassie gave Conner a soft kiss that felt more like a flutter and she backed away only to come back in for another kiss but this one having more eagerness along with hunger. Cassie was inexperienced to say the least in her kisses, being an apprentice of an Amazon left little time to enjoy boys. She soon figured out what they both liked and didn't like and did her best to keep things the way they were, Conner at first was shocked and didn't know what to do, but he responded with his own kiss. He didn't know why he was doing this, but the heat that was coming from her lips and the beating of their collective hearts seemed to make everything feel so right. With his free hand, Conner placed it against Cassie's face and deepened the kiss with his own hunger. Wolf sat there his food long finished staring at the new couple. With a canine sneeze he stood up and walked away into the tree line closely followed by Sphere clearly wishing to give the two sometime alone with each other.

After a minute of full out making out Cassie and Conner broke apart a little out of breathe. Cassie with a smile on her face while panting and Conner with a small smile of his own.

"So, does this mean you are willing to give me a chance?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"I think that it's something I wouldn't mind trying out." Conner said with a smile as he went in for another round of kissing which Cassie welcomed with open arms. This time the two teens accepted each other's lips. Cassie pulled Conner a little off balance resulting in his body being in between over legs while they continued to kiss. Cassie held Conner to her body desperate not to have this end, and Conner placed his hands on each side of her face enjoying the contact. At some point Cassie was able to roll over letting her straddle Conner as their kisses stayed uninterrupted. She began to run her hands through his hair while Conner placed both his hands at the lower of her back followed to her hips and ending at the top of her butt. This sensual touch of his seemed to set Cassie's senses on overdrive as she felt heat where his hands were and she let out a soft moan that seemed to make Conner chuckle as he deepened their kiss once more.

After their make out session the two fell asleep with each other's arms wrapped around the other. Back in the Cave Nightwing walked into the main room seeing how everything was quiet he went to the computer and began reviewing possible missions. Confused, Nightwing noticed that the computer recorded Superboy, Wonder Girl, Wolf and Sphere leaving the Cave late last night, but not returning.

"Dick?" A voice interrupted Nightwing's concentration. Turning around he came face to face with Tim and Barbara. "Something wrong?" Barbara asked her longtime friend.

"I don't think so. Seems Superboy and Wonder Girl left the Cave last night and haven't returned yet." At these words Barbara did her best not to laugh at this and barely went unnoticed. Quirking his eyebrow Dick looked at Barbara and cleared his throat. "Something you want to say Babs?"

"Nope."

"Uh huh…..Anyways, if they have Sphere with them I can track them." Pulling up the computer screen once more the locator showed that Sphere was on Mount Justice. "Outside huh?" Turning around and exiting the Cave Tim and Barbara closely following. When the three Bat children finally found the two teenagers they couldn't help but stifle their giggles which woke up Conner. Looking up Conner saw who the audience was and slightly blushed. Cassie on the other hand went full red tomato.

"Uh….hi." Cassie said a little shyly as if she was caught stealing something.

"So…..you and Conner?" Dick asked with a smile. "Knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Dick said as he turned around and walked away with Tim right behind him. Barbara however stayed behind to give the two teens a thumbs up before running after her teammates.

"Well that was not the way I wanted to let everyone learn we are a couple. We are a couple right?" Cassie asked turning to face Conner.

"You really need to ask?" Conner said with a smile as he swept Cassie into his arms bridal style with her laughing in glee. The two finished their celebration with yet another kiss which would soon be interrupted by Wolf's bark. The two walked down to the Cave hand in hand.

_The 3 C's of life: choices, chances and changes. You must make a choice to take a chance or your life will never change._

**A/N: Love it, hate it? you tell me...anyways I have been a big fan of a Superboy/Wonder Girl pairing and I don't get people who love the boy love...seriously...anyways I am deciding to make a YJ story with Wonder Girl with the original Team and meeting up with the Boy of Steel...sooooo look out for it.**

**Until Next Time**

**Krazykandyman**


	2. Author's Note

This is not an update to this story, this is merely me ranting

Sorry this is a major tease but I felt that I needed to write about my feelings in regards to the end of the Young Justice series. For those who have been reading my other YJ stories, don't worry I put them on hiatus because I knew that the series would end and I didn't want to write a story that didn't stay true to the main plot, otherwise I would have changed this from cartoon to comic. Now that I know how the series ends I can continue onwards. I also promised a Wondergirl and Superboy pairing story and it is in the works, I have the first draft. Honestly I am bummed about the lack of Wondergirl and Superboy interactions. Even though traditionally they did pair, it seems the series that involve these two wish for them to be buddies and Cassie to go with Tim. I became irked with the series when it became predictable on how they made Conner ageless making him a perfect fit with M'gann. But I will not be swayed by such blandness.

Thankfully it is Spring break and I have a lot of free time…..kind of

Now that is done I will rant about the episode. For those who have not seen Endgame beware

SPOILERS!

How the series ended was a complete disappointment when it reminded me of Wolverine and the X-men where they saved the world but then Professor X goes "yes the world is safe but I foresee something far greater" where they then show Apocalypse and that is how the series ended. It makes you want to hope there is more even though there isn't going to be.

Wally's supposed death angers me. Okay, I understand the DC universe has a reoccurring plot where the world is at stake and someone has to die but of all the people they had to kill Wally. I felt bad for Artemis and I had a feeling about it throughout the episode. Especially when they made a point for Artemis to Wally scenes and then the big climax you kind of felt they were showing Wally a lot so that they could say a proper farewell.

I am sad there was a lack of Superboy in this episode. I understand that it is a new generation and they wanted to focus on new heroes, but since Conner was a original member I hoped he would kick ass but all you see of him is looking bored and making up with M'gann…..WHICH I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT. Of all the YJ figures, Superboy is my favorite and I feel one of the more complex characters with an interesting back story.

Tim and Cassie, okay everyone wanted this to happen and I suppose it was nice…but I'm still stubborn and I'm a Wonder/boy fan. It seems that a lot of people dislike a Cassie and Conner pairing as they thought Cassie was to fangirl when they were together and so they broke up. Even the new comic series The New 52 pushes the idea that Cassie knows Conner is hot but she has feeling for Tim.

Stupid Nightwing going "I'm sad so I'm taking a break." What's up with that.

Now that is done...I don't know what to do now I am seriously sad how the series ended. This is how things are and I will accept them but I hope the series creators find a way to continue this or at least I find a new outlet for my Saturday enjoyment


End file.
